Watches, including wristwatches, are traditionally available in a variety of shapes and sizes. It is known for watches to include a dial or face for displaying the time and a wristband for attaching the watch to the wrist of a user. The wristband commonly includes a first piece connected to a first side of the face and a second piece connected to a second side of the face. The wristband pieces may be connected together by a fastener to fix the watch on a user's wrist.
In some cases, watches may be modified to include additional features and devices to assist with specific tasks. For example some watches are configured to specifically include tools and other implements designed to assist with outdoor and wilderness survival. These tools may assist with specific survival tasks, such as providing directional assistance, cutting objects, starting fires, and the like.
One drawback that many survival watches face is providing a functional but practical arrangement for the survival tools on the watch. While the face of the watch is often the most accessible location for any such tools, there is a lack of space on the face for attaching them without blocking the view of the timepiece. Accordingly, many designs utilize other areas of the watch, for placing tools. However, there may be drawbacks to this type of arrangement as well.
One option is to attach tools and devices along the wrist band. However, the band may be designed to serve specific survival purposes. For example, some wristbands are composed of a cord material to assist with various survival functions. The cord may be wrapped or braided in a specific manner to form the portions of the wristband. Attaching tools or implements to the wristband may be difficult, and may become detached if the cord is unbraided to be used.
Another option is to position tools and implements on the fastener or watch buckle. However there is limited space on the buckle for arranging such components.
An additional design consideration for watches that utilize a cord-type wristband is that they often lack means for adjustability. In traditional watches, such as leather-banded watches, the wristband may include a series of openings arranged circumferentially around the wristband. The openings may allow the wristband to be selectively buckled at a desired length. Other watches have wristbands that are comprised of a plurality of links. The length of the wristband can be adjusted by removing or adding in links into the wristband.
Watches with cord-type wristbands are not able to employ traditional buckles with holes pierced in the wristband because the cord does not provide a flat surface for piercing holes. Further, cord-type wristbands are not adjustable in the same manner that linked wristbands are adjustable.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved design for a watch having survival features.